Buen intento Casanova
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Krilin quería enseñarle a Gohan como llegar al corazón de las chicas pero como siempre todo terminaba en desastres y como siempre el calvo terminaba pagando los platos


Krilin se encontró con Gohan después de la escuela, el muchacho en cuestión llevaba una sudadera deportiva verde con detalles amarillos y una gorra roja con el número 4 inscrito en naranja, algo similar a la ropa que llevaba cuando Raditz lo secuestró. El guerrero bajito lo llevó a un colegio femenino y ¿Para qué? Ustedes se preguntarán, pues mis queridos lectores resulta y pasa que nuestro pelón se le ocurrió la brillante de enseñarle a su amigo a como ligarse a una chica.

Sí, como lo oyeron era para ligarse a una chica. Yendo al punto el guerrero bajito llevó a Gohan a un instituto femenino señalando a dos chicas, una rubia y una pelinegra a lo cual nuestro pelón favorito decidió dar marcha a sus lecciones de conquista

-Mira y aprende- Le dijo y en menos de nada fue directo a las dos féminas mientras que el muchacho por alguna razón estaba sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

En menos de nada el calvito se arrodilló al estilo telenovela frente a las dos chicas las cuales quedaron sin habla ante tal acto mientras Gohan quedaba con una gota sobre su cabeza

-¡Casate conmigo!- Exclamó el guerrero haciendo que las dos chicas quedaran molestas ante su repentina presencia

-¿Quién es este sujeto?- Preguntó la pelinegra mientras que la rubia preparaba su mochila para darle una paliza

-¡Largo de aquí!- Exclamó la chica que alzó su maleta para darle en la cara al pobre calvito lo mismo que la peliazul mientras Gohan siendo testigo pues sentía que hoy no era un muy buen día para andar en plan compinche con el pobre calvo.

Mientras tanto Krilin estaba sucumbido en el suelo mientras la peliazul exclamó en tono amenazador

-Nunca te vuelvas a acercarte a nosotras

-¿Qué se ha creído el calvo ese?- Decía molesta la rubia mientras que ella y su amiga iban a sus hogares, Krilin se levantaba llevándose un gran dolor en su rostro mientras que el más joven decidió ayudarlo a incorporarse

-Krilin, ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes- Sonrió tontamente- Eso puede pasarle a cualquiera

(…)

Ahora el segundo intento se trasladó a un concurrido café de la ciudad, ambos muchachos estaban frente a una mesa donde estaban ubicadas tres chicas, una castaña de cola alta, una pelimorada de cabello recogido y una pelinegra de peinado corto.

-Bienvenidos al Maid Cofee- Les saludó una peliazul con ropas blancas pero similares a una mesera a lo cual los dos jóvenes sobretodo Krilin se sentaron tal como lo supusieron, en la mesa cercana a donde estaba el grupo de chicas.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- Decía la maid mientras les entregaban el menú a lo que nuestro pelón favorito y causante de power-ups respondió

-Quiero lo más caro que tengas- Sonrió con brillantez mientras Gohan quedó con una ceja alzada, en verdad no entendía como a su amigo se le ocurriría semejante idea, y sin contar que no tenían mucho dinero entre los dos.

-Enseguida se lo traigo- La joven mesera decidió ir por su orden y luego de casi unos minutos decidió traer a ambos muchachos un pastel de fresa con chocolate a cada uno

-Aquí tienen caballeros- Les sonrió a sus clientes los cuales agradecieron sobretodo Krilin… Lastima que un simple agradecimiento como un simple pirobo darían comienzo a otro infortunio sobre el calvo bajito

-Muchas gracias guapetona- Y no solo eso fue que el desafortunado aprovechó la idea para darle una nalgada mientras Gohan se dio un facepalm por otra situación llevada a mayores y peores. La joven sirviente en cuestión cayó sobre el mostrador causando destrozos mientras que el saiyajin humano algo molesto pero conservando su serenidad reclamó a su amigo

-Krilin, ¿No te has pasado un poco esta vez?

-Vamos, eso es parte de la misión- El calvo se paró mientras su calva como sus ojos brillaban con determinación aparte de intentar inspirar a Gohan- Te demostraré lo que puedo ser capaz de tener a una chica

-A veces me das miedo- En efecto su presentimiento entró a un estado crítico cuando al calvo fue a la mesa cercana con las tres chicas las cuales lo miraron con extrañeza

-Hola encantos, ¿Quién de ustedes desea salir conmigo?- La respuesta obviamente fueron ceños fruncidos como intimidantes y obviamente la defensa ajena

-Qué les pasa, ¿Les comió el gato la lengua o qué?

La castaña sacó una katana de madera, la pelimorada sacó un picahielos y la pelicorta un revolver calibre 45… En verdad eso era pasarse de lanza pero cuando se trataba de un extraño o un pervertido la respuesta ante un altercado no se hacía esperar y como era por esperarse el pobre Krilin estaba de Guatemala a Guatepeor mientras las gotas y el miedo inundaban su rostro, Gohan se llevaba otra facepalm pero era evidente que su pobre amigo se lo merecía después de todo.

(…)

Los dos jóvenes ahora estaban en popular playa dando a su vista a tres sensuales chicas de sensual y esbelto cuerpo de diosas, una castaña en bañador amarillo, una peliazul en un bikini con rayas y la última, una pelirrosa con bikini blanco. Tanto la primera como la tercera estaban sentadas disfrutando del sol mientras la segunda estaba sentada bocarriba dando a entender que se habían bronceado hace unos momentos.

-Ah, como me gusta venir a la playa- Se rió un cotemplando a las tres bellezas que estaban ante sus ojos y sin olvidar al paisaje que los rodeaba, no dudó en ningún momento en ir hacia una de ellas para volver a arrodillarse e intentar a jugar al buen samaritano con la peliazul que se hallaba acostada

-¿Me permites poner crema en tu bella espalda?- Habló con voz de película capatando la atención de la peliceleste la cual lo miró con desgano+

-Lo siento calvito, no me interesa- El pobre guerrero pelón se llevó una gran decepcion aparte de que no todas las veces toleraba con apodos relacionados a su calvicie, al menos le quedaban las otras dos mientras Gohan estaba extrañado aparte de que causaba la curiosidad de más de una fémina debido a su apariencia

Caminó hacia donde estaba la chica pelirrosa la cual estaba sentada, el calvito la saludó pero la joven en cuestión lo ignoró quedando con la mano estirada al pobre calvito y a los segundos la chica se paró para irse a un lugar apartado

-Creo que no te ha oído- Aclaró Gohan- Llevaba los auriculares puestos- En eso miraba que la joven mencionada estaba escuchando música pero notando la presencia de la nada del bajito decidió irse de aquí, en pocas palabras Krilin había perdido una casi acertaba oportunidad.

Se sentó al lado de la castaña la cual miraba fijamente el sol y se reposaba como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que el calvo le arruinó su pequeño rato

-Hola hermosura- Esas dos palabras le bastaron para que se enfadara en menos de nada

-¿Quién eres tú?- Comenzó a preguntar mientras una liguera molestia se dibujaba en su rostro a lo que el calvo dispuesto a no quedar mal frente a Gohan como en demostrar ser un Casanova respondió como siempre

-Yo soy tu media naranja- Miró de reojo a la joven castaña notando que a diferencia de las otras dos tenía el menor busto- No te preocupes, no me importa que tengas el pecho plano

La mujer castaña se paró molesta de improvisto

-No soy nada exigente con las mujeres- Krilin sonreía como si hubiese logrado el objetivo pero lo único que logró fue que la mujer levantara con fuerza descomunal el asiento en el que estaba sentada mientras gritaba con ira expulsada y ojos inyectados de sangre+

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme pecho plano?- En menos de lo que canta un gallo le lanzó el asiento sobre el calvito pero no conforme con eso le tiró el otro asiento hasta que una vez más el pobre Krilin estaba mordiendo no contra un poderoso enemigo sino con a manos de una mujer.

La castaña en cambio camina hacia el joven Gohan el cual estaba anodadado cuando la chica de ojitos marrones lo miró con algo de coquetería

-¡Gohan, cuidado! ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa!- Alertó pero muy tarde cuando la joven castaña ponía de manera algo seductora sintiendo los pectorales del muchacho

-Hola guapo, ¿Quieres tomar un helado conmigo?- Decía con esa voz plasmada y ronca dando a entender que ese muchacho musculado de doce años le causaba un buen interés, el chico iba a dar una respuesta pero una sonrisa tierna de la joven lo dejó en blanco

-No te preocupes lindo, puedo invitarte si quieres- La chica llevó del brazo al muchacho el cual dio su última mirada a su pobre amigo el cual estaba llorando al estilo anime, ya saben, lágrimas de cascada, en verdad sentía pena aunque la insistencia de la chica no se le permitió.

Y el pobre calvito una vez más estaba sucumbido en la tristeza y en la amargura por no haber logrado el corazón de una chica mientras una rubia de pelo corto estaba de paso cuando se lo encontró y después… En menos de seis años pueden pasar muchas cosas y todos que hemos visto las aventuras de Gokú y compañía ya sabemos en que terminó aquello.


End file.
